This disclosure relates to switching power supplies.
Switching power supplies are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, including audio applications. In audio applications, there are often times when an audio amplifier powered by a power supply draws little or no power. For example, a brief period of silence during a song or other audio rendering causes the amplifier to draw relatively little power. This low-load condition can cause the switching power supply to switch its power switches at reduced frequencies or stop switching altogether. The switching is poorly controlled and can cause undesirable audible artifacts or holes in the amplifier's performance.